Run
by LoboSongArtist
Summary: Marissa and Aurora Borealis have been as close as half-sisters could be. But when they find out that they're demigods, they start to drift apart. Mostly because Aurora starts to lock herself away from everyone. When she leaves camp,Nico,Marissa,and Leo all set out to find her. Can they bring her back?Or will she keep running from them? Nico/OC Leo/OC
1. Prologue

**Lobo: Hello our lovely peoples of the interwebs! Thanks to Nico, we are back from the dead! Just a note: we might be taking down our other stories because they aren't very good. On the other hand, we will try to post weekly with this one and others to come. It may be two weeks or more. We'll let you know when that'll be happening so… onward to the barricade!**

**Nico: I shouldn't have brought you three back.**

**Night: Shut up. Anyway, we don't own the Percy Jackson series… or the Heroes of Olympus series… or any of the characters or settings that you may recognize. Lobo does own her O.C. Well… her and a bearded dragon named Pogona.**

"Why did mom send us here, Rory?" my half-sister, Marissa, asked, clenching my hand tighter so we wouldn't drift apart as I guided her through the forest with Miss Kelli, our camp director.

"She isn't our mom, Rissa. Her name is Katherine. Anyway, she probably hoped that you would get lost since you can't see and my sarcastic responses to everything will get me killed by Miss Kelli." We stopped to pitch our tents since it was almost dark. As I set to work on the tent, Marissa asked multiple questions about the other campers.

When the tent was finished, Marissa and I settled down to sleep; however, one of the other campers, Nichole was his name, started to shake me.

"Aurora! Aurora wake up! You need to get out of here! It isn't safe for you two!"

"What do you mean? Of course it's safe."

"No it isn't," a familiar voice said. It was our dad. Whatever this situation was, it must have been pretty important because dad's Mexican accent shone through. "Come on, Rory."

I got up immediately. We started running through the woods, Marissa trailing behind me, holding on tightly to my hand. When we reached dad's car, he jumped in the driver's seat while Marissa and I climbed into the back and Niccolo hopped in the passenger's seat.

After about an hour of driving through the rain, we pulled up on the side of the road next to a hill. Dad took us up and left us at the gateway to another camp. Camp Half-Blood. Niccolo pushed us inside hurriedly.

**Sorry to cut it so short, but we're running out of time to type. We're writing this at 2 in the morning and we were supposed to be in bed by midnight since we have to go back to school today. We'll probably post it this afternoon or evening if we get the chance. Anyway, goodbye our lovelies.**

**Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~Lobo, Ninja, and Night**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lobo: Hello again, all of you lovely peoples! We forgot to mention in the last chapter that reviews are appreciated.**

**Ninja: First person to review on each chapter gets a shoutout!**

**Night: When did you get here?**

**Ninja: I've been here the whole time. Anyway, we don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians, the Heroes of Olympus, or any character or setting that you may recognize from either of those series. Lobo owns Rory Borealis, Rissa Borealis, Juan Borealis (their dad), and Niccolò. Hope you enjoy!**

Aurora's P.O.V.

"Uh… what was that all about, huh Niccolò?" I asked pointedly, brushing a few strands of black hair out of my eyes.

"You've brought them safely, I see. Good job Niccolò," a voice behind us said.

"Who are you?" Marissa asked, spinning around with her arms in front of her. "Why are we here?"

I looked in the direction of the voice and had to hold back a scream. This person was neither man nor beast. He was…

"A centaur," I breathed, blue eyes wide, mouth gaping.

"I am Chiron," he said. "And this is Camp Half-Blood, your new home for now and where you will be trained to defend yourselves."

"Defend ourselves? From what?" I asked, looking back at Niccolò. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. "Niccolò, why do you have goat legs?" I asked shakily.

"Oh, I don't know… maybe it's because… I'm a satyr!"

"I can kind of see that! I mean, how is that even possible?! And you!" I said, turning to look back at Chiron. "What kind of trickery is this?!"

"No tricks. Only the truth. And you are both demigods. Though, who your godly parent is is still a mystery. At least…you're only half-sisters? Your mothers are different?"

"Yes sir," Marissa said politely before I could say anything sarcastic.

"Then she must be… never mind. Forget it," Chiron said quickly. "Come. It's time for the campfire. Your godly parent will probably claim you there tonight."

When everyone had gathered around the campfire, I saw just how many people were at this camp. Marissa sat next to this curly-haired guy with oil stains covering him from head to toe. Apparently his name was Leo Valdez.

I was caught between my half-sister and a cute guy dressed in all black who I found out was named Nico di Angelo. Everyone gasped. That's when I noticed that Marissa was glowing red.

Her long brown hair was woven with gold ribbons in an intricate braid that I don't think any person could actually replicate and was draped over her right shoulder. The jeans and t-shirt she was wearing were gone, replaced by a sleeveless, V-neck Greek-style _chiton _that came down a little too far and a necklace of amber, coral, and gold flowers. Gold bangles hugged her upper arms, and she had makeup on. I don't mean light toned either. Her lips looked like they had been painted with the brightest red paint on the planet. Her eyelids were coated with a pink shimmer eye shadow, and her skin seemed to be smoother than usual. In short... she was beautiful.

All of the campers bowed to her after Chiron.

"Hail, Marissa Borealis. Daughter of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love."

I decided I'd had enough of this demigod crap. Honestly, there was no way that this could possibly be real. Apparently, new campers stayed in the Hermes cabin until their godly parent claimed them. _What a load of bull-_

"Where are you going?" a voice asked from behind me. From _close _behind me.

I yelped, nearly falling when I came face-to-face with Nico.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. I may be creepy, but I'm not _that _creepy."

"How did you-? Child of Hades?" He nodded. "Should've known. What else can you do? Raise the dead?" I asked sarcastically.

"Basically."

"Great! Everyone here is completely mental! What kind of twisted joke is this?"

"It isn't a joke. Come on back to the campfire." He held out his hand, and I slowly took it.

When we got back, a red-haired girl stood next to Chiron. His face was molded into one I knew _very _well: it was the everyone's-in-deep-trouble face.

"What's going on, Percy?"

"Isn't it obvious? Rachel's about to tell another prophecy."

The red-haired girl, Rachel, seemed to be staring off into space when she started to speak.

"_Born of cold, and winter air,_

_And mountain rain combining,_

_A hero brings much danger here_

_With a dark power worth hiding._

_Cut through the heart,_

_Cold and clear._

_She'll strike for love,_

_But strike from fear._

_There's beauty and there's danger where_

_Olympus falls apart._

_Beware the frozen heart."_

"What is she talking about?" I asked Nico.

"It's best not to think about it. The ones who do usually get killed. It may not happen for a while anyway."

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Marissa and Leo. Nico was heading to the Hades cabin, and the other campers to their respective cabins. I wouldn't be in the same cabin as Marissa anymore, so I had to say goodbye.

"So, I guess I won't see you anymore, huh?" I asked.

"Oh we'll see each other. We just won't be in the same cabin. I'll be with the other Aphrodite kids, and you'll be with the Hermes kids until your mom claims you."

"Either way, bye."

"Bye."

I went walking, not even knowing where I was going, thinking about the events of the last few hours. _Could it be possible? Could all of this be real? Could we really ne related to the Greek gods?_

I didn't go back to the Hermes cabin. I started heading to a lake near what I presumed to be the Poseidon cabin. The guy Nico had talked to earlier, Percy, was walking toward it when he noticed me.

"Hey! Aurora, right? Wow. First day here and you're already acquainted with the evocative Nico di Angelo. I'm surprised Death Breath even talked to you at all," he said.

"Death Breath?"

"Yeah. We gave each other nicknames that go along with traits of our godly parents. Nico is Death Breath, Annabeth, my girlfriend, is Egghead, Leo is Fireball, and I'm Seaweed Brain. When we find out who your godly parent is, we'll give you a nickname, too."

"Sounds good. I'd love for people to nickname me based on my parent. It'll give people even more reason to make fun of me for the rest of my life."

"Good. See you tomorrow then!"

"Later, Percy," I chuckled as he ran headfirst into the side of the Poseidon cabin.

When I reached the lake, I looked at my reflection in the water. Ever since I was small, I've tried to figure out why I didn't look like my dad at all. Marissa had the same brown hair and brown eyes with tan skin. My hair was the color of night and my pale skin stood out even more. My eyes weren't brown like I wished they were. Instead, they were blue.

"Stupid genetics," I muttered, running my hand through the water, blurring the image. I stood up and walked back to the Hermes cabin.

**Lobo: So… hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I know we had fun writing it! So now you know who Marissa's mom is. BUT! We're pretty sure none of you can guess who Aurora's mom is!**

**Night: We will also give a shoutout to the first person to guess correctly. If you would like to guess, all you have to do is PM us the name of the goddess that you think it is. PLEASE do NOT put your response in the reviews.**

**Ninja: We won't be complete jerks though. We'll give you a hint. Think of Aurora's name. What does it remind you of? Anyway…**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~Lobo, Ninja, & Night**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lobo: Hello you lovely peoples! Well, we've only had one review for this entire story, but we're getting there. Anyway, a very special shoutout goes to Alexandra2658 for being the first and only person to review.**

**Ninja: Thank you Alexandra2658! You're amazing!**

**Night: And because of her amazingness and encouragement, we are updating early! So without further ado… we do not own anything besides our OCs!**

"Don't give up Marissa. Even if you can't see, you can fight. Use your other senses. Listen to my voice. Where's it coming from?" Percy said.

I had been watching Marissa and Percy go at it since sunrise. She was getting better. At least, she wasn't getting hit as often recently, and she had landed a few blows on Percy.

"Good job Marissa. Aurora, your turn. Marissa, go take a break. You deserve it. Remember what we've been practicing Aurora. You can't be afraid of the sword."

"I'm not afraid of _it._ I'm afraid of hurting you," I said. And it was true. I was always afraid of hurting the people around me. Either way, I took Percy's advice and by the end of the session, I only had a few gashes and bruises. As he struck, I blocked his sword and flung it out of his hand, pointing my blade at his throat.

"Nice job. You're getting better."

"Thanks. You better get to some water and heal before those get infected," I said, nodding to his wounds.

"Yeah. You guys better get to the infirmary," he said, turning toward the Poseidon cabin and putting on his jacket against a strong winter wind.

"Alright, let's get you to the infirmary," I said, grabbing Marissa's arm after turning the hilt of my sword and turning it back into a necklace. "Leo should already be there since an Ares kid beat the crap outta' him. You really need to teach him how to not get an Ares kid mad." I laughed.

"And you need to get to the lake. I hear Nico was looking for you. Said he had a surprise for you. Go meet your boyfriend. I can find my way perfectly fine."

"Too late. While you were talking, we've been standing outside of the infirmary. I'll catch you later Marissa. Oh and correction, Nico is not my boyfriend," I laughed, running toward the lake.

When I got there, Nico was standing next to the frozen water in the aviator jacket he usually wore.

"Hey. Ready to do a little ice skating?" He teased, knowing that I suck when it comes to things like running, skating, jumping, or even walking. He held up a pair of blue ice skates and I took them, changing my Converse for them.

I watched as he tried to skate onto the frozen lake, laughing whenever he'd fall. I followed shortly after tying my skates. I glided out onto the water next to him, laughing at his antics. He stared at me, shocked. Yeah, it's hard to believe I can keep my balance, but I took skating classes so I'm pretty decent at it. We stayed out on the ice for what felt like ages before the conch horn sounded signaling that it was time for dinner. We quickly removed our skates and returned them to storage before running up to the Pavilion.

Nico sat alone at the Hades table since he was the only child of Hades at camp. My mom still hadn't claimed me so I was stick sitting at the Hermes table with the Stoll brothers. It's not like they were mean or anything. They were just really annoying. Marissa was with the Aphrodite kids and her boyfriend Leo was with his siblings at the Hephaestus table. I was hoping mom would claim me within the first few weeks of camp, but it had been a month and I still hadn't been claimed. I was starting to think that maybe I wasn't a demigod after all, but that thought was soon banished when I met my mother face-to-face.

**Lobo: Cliffhanger. Duh duh DUH!**

**Night: Well, this was sort of a filler chapter because we wanted to put that little scene on the ice in before we got to the drama, and the drama-filled part of the story is rather long so we decided to split it into two chapters. But, you'll find out who Aurora's mom is in the next chapter so this should be exciting.**

**Ninja: Wow. You sounded so excited when you said that.**

**Night: Shut up. Anyway, please review. It means a lot to us because it lets us know that people are actually reading what we post and we aren't just some antisocial nerds who spend all of their time writing and have no life whatsoever.**

**Lobo: Anyway…**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~Lobo, Ninja, & Night**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lobo: Hello once again, dear friends! Well, well, well. What have we here? Another review? Why it's from Alexandra2658 again! Yay! You are twice as amazing! And for that, you get cookies! *virtually hands Alexandra2658 virtual plate of virtual cookies* Thank you for your review!**

**Night: Can I do my announcer voice now?**

**Lobo: One minute. We'll do the disclaimer and then you can do it, alright?**

**Night: Fine.**

**Ninja: We own nothing but our OCs! Anything that is recognized from any of the books are always going to belong to Rick Riordan. Night?**

**Night: Yay! *clears throat* When we last left our heroes, they were at the dining pavilion. Aurora did not know her fate until later that night when she will-**

**Lobo: Enough! Don't give away what's going to happen! Please, enjoy readers.**

I tossed and turned in my bed all night. I couldn't sleep. I didn't know why. Well, I did, but I didn't know what was causing it. My stomach was tied in knots. It kind of felt like butterflies were flying around inside of me.

I watched as Connor Stoll (or was it Travis?) pulled his blanket tighter around him, trying to shield himself from the cold. Honestly, I didn't find it cold at all. It actually felt kind of… nice. I walked over to the window and looked outside at the falling snowflakes. They looked so beautiful out there. I just wanted to reach out and touch them. As my fingers touched the windowsill, frost started to appear on it. Confused, I placed my whole hand on it. More frost started to appear, and I yanked my hand away. For the first time in forever, I was truly scared.

I climbed back into bed, deciding to ask Chiron about it in the morning. But when morning came, I wasn't ready. I thought back to the prophecy Rachel had spoken on my first night at camp. _Born of cold, and winter air, and mountain rain combining… With a dark power work hiding…_ could that mean…? No. It's childish to think such things. Or is it?

"Hey Ice Pick," Percy's voice echoed in my head, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What did you call me?" I asked, suddenly scared that he had somehow found out about what happened last night.

"I called you Ice Pick since you can't seem to feel the cold. Seriously, how do you do it? Are you covered in invisible fur or something?" he asked teasingly.

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, mixing in a laugh with it so he wouldn't get suspicious and ask why I was holding my breath.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'll never find out."

"Well, everything's covered in too much snow so there won't be any training today. Come inside why don't you? Annabeth and Nico are waiting inside. Nico's been anxious to see you all day."

"Can you please tell him I'll be there in a little while? There's something I need to do first. It's really important. He'll understand."

"Sure thing. See you later then, Ice Pick."

"Later, Seaweed Brain," I laughed, turning it the direction of the forest. I know we aren't really supposed to go there alone anymore after this one incident where there was a serial killer on the loose. He had been able to get through the border because he was actually a demigod who had been driven insane. But I _had_ to go.

I made sure no one was watching as I touched a tree that wasn't covered in frost. Well, it wasn't until I touched it. Intricate designs on a thin layer of ice began to form of the rough bark the longer I held my hand to it. Pretty soon, the ice was about an inch thick.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's aunt," I mumbled under my breath. I took my hand off of the tree and quickly walked back toward the Hermes cabin. I picked up speed until I was running over the snow-covered earth. At least, I _was _running until I ran into someone, tumbling through the snow and landing on top of them.

"Oops! Sorry Nico!" I laughed, pushing myself off of him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing. I was out here looking for you. Where've you been? And where's your jacket?"

"Umm… I've been somewhere. I don't have a jacket. The cold doesn't bother me. Look, I've got to go. I really can't talk right now. I'll see you later, Nico," I said, turning my back on him and running to the Hermes cabin. I quickly slammed the door shut. No one was there (which, in this case, was good) and I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be._

I laid in bed for a few moments, repeating this over and over in my head. Travis Stoll (or maybe it was Connor. Screw it.) walked in shivering. I could hear his teeth chattering from across the room.

"Hey. Are you coming? The conch's already sounded. You should eat something. You look like you haven't eaten in days.

Honestly, he's probably right. I'm pretty sure I've lost at least ten pounds due to the training, and the fact that I was already underweight to begin with didn't help. I've also been eating less and less these past few days. Maybe I should go…no. I'm staying right here until I figure out what this means.

"Nah… you go on without me. I'm not really hungry."

"You're never hungry. What's new? Honestly, you need to come. In fact, you _will_ go, even if I have to drag you," he said, coming over to my bed and reaching for my hand.

I sat bolt upright and yanked my hand far away from him.

"Woah, calm down, alright? I'll leave you alone." He turned and walked back to the door, looking over his shoulder at me one last time. "If you change your mind", he said, "we'll be waiting for you."

"Way to sound un-stalkerish, Stoll," I called after him. He just laughed.

I watched as he left, wishing I could disappear. I fell back on the bed. Why does the life of a demigod have to be full of fear? Screw the life of a demigod. I quit!

Getting up off of the bed, I set out toward the camp's boundaries. I've already pushed away my sister. Well, actually, she technically pushed me away, hanging out with the Aphrodite kids and Leo. But now I' starting to push away my best friend. Besides, running is what I do best. As my father always told me: When your nightmares start to chase you, run. When they start to catch up, run faster. When they do catch you, fight them off.

**Lobo: Yay! A little over a thousand words! We're pretty sure you can guess who Aurora's mom is. And yes, she **_**is**_** actually leaving camp this time. Nico isn't there to stop her. No one is.**

**Night: Let's see how she fares in the real world where there are no boundaries to protect her. Mush-ha-ha-ha!**

**Ninja: That was a terrible evil laugh. And yes, she did take her sword with her. We know we didn't put that in there, but now you know. Please read and review! They really mean a lot! Anywho…**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~Lobo, Ninja, & Night**


	5. Chapter 4

**Lobo: Well, per usual, Alexandra2658 was the only person to review on the last chapter as well. Yes, she could be considered another Elsa in a sense. Obviously, the two don't look exactly alike. However, we will be basing some of her outfits and whatnot on Elsa's.**

**Ninja: And, as usual, we own nothing that you may recognize from the books.**

**Night: Please read and review. Happy reading!**

All of the campers gathered around as Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle, began reciting the next prophecy. The winter air seemed colder now. The snow that had once been roughly only three inches thick now covered the ground and piled up at depths of nearly two feet. Not really uncommon for New York, but winter was almost over. The snow shouldn't be that thick this late in the year.

"_Three must go north_

_ With only ten days,_

_ Their vision and minds shrouded in haze._

_ On mountaintop high,_

_A bond will break._

_The life of a friend,_

_The ice will take."_

"I'm going. She's my sister, and I want to bring her back," Marissa spoke up.

"I'm not letting you go unless I go with you. Count me in!" Leo said, draping his arm around Marissa's shoulders.

"I'm going. I want to bring her back, too. She'll listen to me," Nico said, walking over to stand next to Marissa and Leo.

"Then you will leave first thing tomorrow morning. Go to bed now, all of you. You need to rest. You have a long quest ahead of you," Chiron's voice boomed above the din of the other campers.

"Chiron's right, Nico. You had better rest up tonight. Get as much sleep as you can because we may not sleep for a while once we're out there," Marissa said. Nico tried to protest, but Leo cut him off.

"Don't say anything. We know you've been awake all night, every night this week. We want her back must as much as you do, but you can't avoid sleep until we get her back. You're just hurting yourself. You've completely stopped eating and you look like you haven't even seen the light of day. Have you ever stopped to consider what Aurora would say if she could see you right now? Honestly, she'd say you were a mess and she'd probably try to kill you for not taking better care of yourself. Go to bed," Leo said, all humor leaving his voice.

"Umm… guys? A little help here?" Two voices questioned in unison.

The three heroes looked over to where Connor and Travis Stoll stood, frozen in place. The wind started picking up speed, and more snow started falling in thicker sheets than before.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Marissa questioned since she couldn't actually _see _the problem.

"It's the Stolls. They seem to be stuck."

"Do you think it's Rory's fault? I mean, as soon as she left, it seemed like winter started all over again. In fact, multiple winters happening at one time. I'm not trying to sound like a jerk or anything, but this could be your sister's fault," Leo said.

"Well, it _would _explain the ice I found on her bed the night she went missing," one of the Stolls said.

"This _is_ Aurora's doing. I should have noticed it sooner. Her mother is… her mother is Khione, goddess of snow. It's the only logical explanation I can come up with," Chiron said, walking up behind the trio.

"Then we need to get her back as soon as possible. We need to leave now," Marissa started.

"Marissa's right. Let's go," Leo said.

Chiron grabbed his shoulder and shook his head in a discouraging manner. Leo looked at him questioningly. He turned to Nico and nodded, understanding why Chiron didn't think it was wise to leave just yet. Nico stood half-asleep, leaning against the trunk of a nearby tree.

"You need to rest. We'll leave tomorrow morning," Leo said, patting Nico gently on the shoulder. The latter boy jolted awake at the touch of the former.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Nico agreed, yawning. He started walking back toward the Hades cabin, and Leo and Marissa turned toward the Aphrodite cabin. Chiron started trotting away toward the Big House when he remembered the stuck Stolls. He quickly removed their frozen feet from the snowy ground and drug them, one under each arm, back to the Hermes cabin to thaw them out. It was obvious that this was going to be the longest and coldest winter New York had ever seen.

Nico tossed and turned all night. He had trouble sleeping due to the thoughts of what could be happening to Aurora at that moment. She had been his friend basically since she had arrived at camp. First, this demigod crap took away his best friend, his sister Bianca di Angelo. Now, it was taking away Aurora. Visions of Aurora found dead flooding his mind, clouding his vision. Or maybe that was just from the tears threatening to fall. He blinked several times, trying to clear his mind but failing. He didn't want to think about it anymore. They'd set out tomorrow and have her back by the end of the ten days, he was sure of it. Well, he was at least hopeful. However, he couldn't help remembering the last two lines of the prophecy: _The life of a friend, The ice will take._

_Who is this friend? Could the ice be symbolic of Aurora? Can he even keep Marissa and Leo safe?_ All of these questions played over and over in his head like a broken record. These were things he didn't know, and, like all humans, he was afraid of the unknown. Actually, he was afraid of a lot of things. He was afraid of the dark, losing the ones he loves, and even though it may seem like it, he was afraid of being alone. Sure, he seemed like the type of person to _want _to be left alone, but then again, no one really wants to be alone.

_Then why did Aurora leave?_ He wondered.

Some mysteries will never be solved. Others are just waiting.

Nico looked over to see a piece of paper stuck underneath a book. He didn't put it there. So who did? Was it here this whole time and he never even realized it?

He picked it up, unfolded it, and started reading.

_Nico, if you are reading this, I am already gone. Please don't look for me. I'll only hurt you and everyone else if I am found. You can't tell anyone about this note. Not Marissa or Leo or Percy or even Chiron. Please. And if you do tell anyone, or if you start looking for me, I'll know. I'm staying with a friend and I'm safe. That is all you need to know of my whereabouts. Just stay at camp and stay safe._

_ -Aurora_

"At least she's safe," he muttered almost silently. He knew he should tell Chiron, but the note said that he couldn't tell anyone about it. But he knew its secret would get out eventually. So instead of immediately running to Chiron, he slipped back into his bed and finally fell asleep knowing that Aurora was alive and safe.

**Lobo: Aww… happy ending time! Dang it! Now I'm tired. Sorry about not posting last night, but we were at a concert from seven to half past ten, and it took us over two hours to drive back from it so we didn't have the time.**

**Night: We also had that homework we had to finish that we didn't get done before the concert. That paper was bigger than me! Literally!**

**Ninja: Anyway… hope you enjoyed this chapter even if we did post it a little bit late. So...**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~Lobo, Ninja, & Night**


	6. Chapter 5

**Lobo: Hello once again everyone! So it seems as though no one has reviewed for the last chapter, but oh well. We're posting this one a little early for you. But seriously! Over 200 views?! You guys are amazing!**

**Ninja: Per usual, we own nothing that you may recognize from the books.**

**Night: Please read, review… and enjoy!**

Aurora's P.O.V.

"That was all you needed to do? You had me bring you back to this… this _place _to leave a note for your friend? You must be joking," a feminine voice said. The woman's face was hidden in shadow, but the moonlight shone off of her hands like moonstone. "And you're sure no one saw you? The moon's light shimmers off of your skin the same as mine."

"Actually, it isn't the moon's light. The moon is a thief of the night. It steals the sun's light and reflects it. The moon doesn't generate light at all," I said nonchalantly. "But no. No one saw me. The only person who could've seen me would have been Nico, and he wasn't in his cabin."

"You should not have left the note," she responded, a hint of anger in her voice. Suddenly, frost started creeping up on the windows, and I felt my hands start to freeze together in their clasped position on my lap.

"I had to let him know. Besides, I needed to buy us some time. I'm hopeful that this will work. You promised that you would teach me to control my powers. Mother, I just want to help you. I need you to teach me so that I can help you take back what was stolen from you. Please."

The ice started to thaw and my mother began to drive. The streetlamps illuminated her face and I saw why I didn't look like my father. I was more like my mother than I knew. And I wanted to be like her. I wanted to be _just _like her. Or so I thought. She seemed to be so…_good._ So…_ nice._ So…_ motherly. _I saw many things in her eyes. Her cold, hard gaze locked on mine.

"I promised I would teach you, and so I shall. You'll be able to control your powers and fight with them. But you need to know that this training will be perilous. And I am the type of person to laugh at a corpse and say 'I told you so'. Are you sure you're ready for it?"

I nodded, knowing beforehand that I would not be able to turn back after I agreed. So why did I do it? Was it because Zeus decided to be a jerk to my mother? Was it because I wanted to right the wrongs the Olympians had done. Was it because I wanted to be able to control my powers around my friends and my sister? Or was it a mixture of the three? I really didn't know. I guess this is the part where I run. Running _is _what I do best. I watched the streetlamps pass by, nothing more than blurs of light. Each one of them reminded me of all of the good memories I had of me and Marissa. All of the good times we had before all of this demigod crap started. All of the times I wished we could return to. And on that note, I fell asleep with a small smile on my face.

Nico's P.O.V.

The night seemed to pass by extremely fast. In what felt like minutes after I had fallen asleep, we were up and leaving, heading northward to bring back Aurora. I wanted to tell Chiron about the note, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Aurora asked me not to tell anyone. Then again, she also asked me not to look for her, but that notion can beep thrown out of the window. She'll come back whether she likes it or not. Chiron can teach her to control her powers, and she can stay at camp. Out there, she's dead meat. She may be good at fighting, but she isn't good enough if she gets cornered my multiple monsters. Honestly, I'm beginning to wonder if she even thought this through. Normally she's the logical one, but knowing her, she didn't think about this before she left. If she can't control these ice powers, she wouldn't stay here. She knew that she could put Marissa in danger. But now who's the one in danger, huh Aurora? That's right, you are. Why am I talking to myself? You know what? Nevermind. I thought back to that night on the ice with Aurora, before she found out about her powers. She was so happy and care-free back then. Her black hair flew weightlessly as she twirled on the ice, and her ice blue eyes shone with excitement. I wish she wouldn't have left.

"Nico, come on. It's time to leave," Leo called from outside of the Hades cabin.

"Coming," I said, grabbing the note Aurora had left and stuffing it in my pocket.

"Okay, the prophecy said to head north. If her mom is Khione, then she must be in Québec with her mother. We should start by looking there," Marissa said. She sounded a bit more antsy than usual, but that was because she wanted her sister back as soon as possible. Honestly, I couldn't blame her.

"We have to go back to that ice witch's palace? She's so mean! Pretty, but mean. Do we really have to start looking there?" Leo whined.

"Yes! I don't care where she is. I just want her back. She's my little sister, and I don't think I could live without her," Marissa said.

We started out of the camp boundaries and headed in north according to Leo's compass. We borrowed Mr. Borealis' car, but Marissa was the only one of us with a license. We were her navigators, telling her when to turn where and whatnot since she couldn't see the road. Hopefully her dad wouldn't be too upset about us taking his car without permission. It's not like the purpose wasn't important. In fact, it's very important. I watched as the trees floated by, happy to finally be closer to finding Rory. But if we were getting closer, why did it feel like she was always one step ahead? And why is it that I got the stone-cold feeling that Khione was one step, three steps, seven steps ahead of us, and just when we think we're catching up, that's when she's right behind us, and at no point will we _ever_ be anywhere but exactly where she wants us to be?

**Lobo: Well, that was a little slow. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed. And if any of you know where that last little bit of the chapter came from (well, technically what it was based off of) then cookies to you!**

**Ninja: Now, there's this little box down near the bottom of this screen. I wonder what it's for? Maybe you could check it out. Maybe see what it does.**

**Night: Whether you do or don't, that's your choice. Thank you for reading this and hopefully you'll enjoy the next installment in the adventures of our heroes.**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~Lobo, Ninja, & Night**


	7. Chapter 6

**Lobo: Hello! *dodges hundreds of tomatoes being thrown at her for being a terrible author* Anyway, a big thank you to GrayRoyall for being the first person to review on chapters 4 and 5. And over THREE HUNDRED FREAKING VIEWS?! You guys are amazing! Well, we didn't update early like we planned to, but we just got back from scattering our aunt's ashes in Tennessee so we didn't have time to write. Our computer died in the way there and there was no way to charge it so...**

**Ninja: Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Night: We own nothing from this series. All rights go to Rick Riordan. If he doesn't like this fanfic, then he can sue us. Actually, let's hope he doesn't.**

"Again!" My mother yelled. I was kind of getting sick of this training. She's been having me work on how to fight using my powers, but she won't tell me how to suppress them. _That's _what I was wanting to learn. I wanted to go back to camp and see my sister and my friends, but I can't do that until I learn.

Instead, I was stuck here blasting more ice at my mom.

_Screw this,_ I thought. Not really concentrating on what I was doing, I conjured up an arrow of ice and flung it at Khione. The only thing that told me it hit her was the golden _ichor,_ the blood of the gods, flowing from the wound on her arm. She didn't cry out or make any noise at all.

"I think that's enough training for today. Go take a break, child. Eat something. You're too thin and weak. I need you to be strong. What are you waiting for? Go!"

I flinched at that and turned to leave. My mom somewhat scared me, but I needed her to help me. I needed her to teach me. And overall, I wanted to get to know the woman who gave birth to me. She didn't seem as bad as everyone at camp made her out to be, but she did seem to be pretty harsh. She seemed… _cold._ She was sort of distant, like she was afraid to love or be loved. Walking back to my cave in the mountains, I thought back to my time at camp. Marissa and I had been so close until we got there. That camp tore us apart. If we hadn't gone, we would still be friends. Then again, if we hadn't gone, I wouldn't have met Nico. Nico was my best friend at camp when Marissa started blocking me out. Hopefully, he won't come after me. At least not for a while.

I didn't like staying with my mom and grandpa Boreas because they always had Cal and Zethes around. Zethes kept hitting on me even though I told him (multiple times, might I add) that it was wrong since he's technically my uncle. Cal was just downright stupid. I have to admit, if I wanted to talk to anyone about my favorite sport, it would be him. We both _love _hockey. Grandpa Boreas was a jerk and mom was just… sub-zero. At least my friends weren't like that. _Wait… did I even _have_ friends anymore? What if when I left, they just didn't care? That would be great and all, but…but Nico wouldn't do that. Would he?_

"I'm so confused," I muttered, sitting in the corner of my cave farthest from the entrance. Sure the freezing temperatures in Québec didn't really bother me, but winds reminded me of grandpa and I really didn't want to think about _him _right now. I stared at my sandwich that I hadn't touched since Cal left it there this morning. Sure, he was a nice guy, but he should know by now that I don't eat. In the past week, I had lost ten more pounds, making me about thirty pounds underweight. Okay, I know what you're probably thinking. I don't hate Cal. He's a good guy, and I really do like him, but he can be somewhat obnoxious at times. However, over the course of this past week, we've kind of started to bond. I even tried to teach him to say 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'. He failed, but at least he tried. Zethes wouldn't give it a shot at all. He said it was just childish, but I think the real reason he wouldn't try was because he was afraid to fail. Maybe that's why I left camp. Because I was afraid to fail. Yeah, that's it! I was afraid of failure.

I picked up the sandwich and started to nibble on it. The turkey didn't really look like turkey, but it still tasted good. My head started spinning and my stomach made the loudest growl I'd ever heard, even louder than Percy's on Christmas. Now _that _day was the best day of my life.

_Flashback_

_Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and I were all at Percy's house. It was Christmas and most of the campers had gone home for the holidays._

_ "I can't believe you two are going to eat something," Percy laughed. "I figured you'd be back in the bedroom making out or something." At that, his mom, Sally Jackson, stared at us in shock._

_ "You two are…? Oh my… Okay, this is a little too much for me to handle," she said a bit overdramatically, laughing._

_ That was the first and last time I saw Nico di Angelo blush. In fact, that was the first and last time I had blushed. I mean, we knew he was kidding. Nico and I were just friends. There were no romantic feelings between us and we definitely didn't plan on there being any. If we had been in Homestuck, we could even be classified as moirails._

_It was our turn to laugh when we heard a low, guttural rumble coming from the direction of Percy. The three of us had turned to look at him and he whipped around, pulling out his sword, Riptide._

"_Um… Percy. That was your stomach," Annabeth said, trying to hold back her own laughter._

"_Uh…yeah. I knew that! I was just… uh… testing you. Yeah, I was testing you! I wanted to see if you guys could figure that out," he said, stumbling over his words. Apparently, he was so hungry that he had eaten twice the amount of Nico, Annabeth, and me combined. Let's just say…he had a bit of a stomach ache the next day._

_End of Flashback_

Maybe it would be better if I didn't think about my friends… or all of the fun we had… or camp… or Sally Jackson who had practically become my mother. Maybe I shouldn't think about anything at all. That's what I'd do. I would stop thinking about anything and everything from my past.

I laid down to try and get some sleep, but as soon as I closed my eyes, images of Nico flooded my mind. Why do these things always come back to haunt me? I shut out those images and concentrated on seeing nothing. What good that did me, I'll never know.

_Aurora's Dream_

_ I ran to the top of the mountain, not looking back until I reached my cave. I hoped they hadn't noticed where I had went and ran off in the wrong direction. No such luck._

_ I stared back at all of the campers I had met and even some I hadn't. They looked angry and I realized, this is something that probably _will _happen. But what had I done to make them angry? I guess I'll find out when they back me into a corner in real life. That's when I noticed what I had just thought. I was backed in a corner. I had no way to get out and nowhere to go if I did manage to escape. Nico stood near the back of the mob of campers. He wouldn't look me in the eyes and I wondered what I could have done that would have been so bad that my own friend would turn his back on me. Chiron already had his bow aimed at my heart. Nico looked at the ground, a pained expression on his face. That's when I knew I had done something worthy of death. Chiron's arrow took flight and embedded itself in between my ribs, piercing straight through my heart and the tip exited my back._

**Lobo: Wow! Okay, that was officially the longest chapter we've ever written! Yay! Well, we finished The Blood of Olympus (finally) and realized that this fic is kind of AU.**

**Ninja: Oh well, it's going to stay that way. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Anyway, if you liked it, please feel free to leave a review… or even if you didn't. We always look forward to reading them and any criticism is welcome. Criticism helps us make our fics better.**

**Night: Furthermore…I have nothing to say.**

**Lobo: *mumbles* For once.**

**Night: Shut up! Anyway…**

**Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~ Lobo, Ninja, & Night**


	8. Chapter 7

**Lobo: Hello! Well, we're going to update early since Alexandra2658 reviewed on the last chapter. Thank you Alexandra2658 for your review!**

**Ninja: Here is a virtual cake for every person who has favorite, followed, reviewed, or read this story. Thank you all for taking the time to read it, even though we're pretty sure it isn't very good.**

**Night: We do not own anything from the P.J.O. or H.o.O. series. We only own our OCs. Anything you may recognize from the books belongs solely to Rick Riordan. Now… on to the story!**

Aurora's P.O.V.

I woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. Now that I think about it, I still don't understand why I would have dreamed that up. Well, I guess I would just have to refrain from angering the campers. That's when I remembered: Khione (or "mom" as I resorted to calling her when I was alone) had said that she wouldn't train me today, Saturday.

Well, I know I'm _not_ going back to sleep.

Leo's P.O.V.

"You know, I don't understand why we have to ride this thing. Why couldn't we have just rode Festus? It would've been so much faster," I complained. We had ridden on the hellhound Mrs. O'Leary, shadow-traveling to Québec.

"Can Festus shadow-travel from New York over the border of Canada in ten seconds flat?" Nico questioned. I shook my head. "That's what I thought. If we're going to get Rory back before the ten days the prophecy stated, then we have to ride Mrs. O'Leary."

"Geez. What's got _your _bones in a knot?"

Nico sighed. "I had this dream last night. Rory…she, uh, she did something… she killed you. I want to get her back before she does that."

"She. Did. _What_?!"

"Calm down, Leo. It may not actually happen if we can get her back before Khione corrupts her mind. The future could change," Marissa said.

I wasn't completely sure about that, but whatever. We had stopped in Mississauga, Canada to let Mrs. O'Leary rest. Apparently, shadow-travel takes a lot out of you.

It had been an hour since we had stopped, and Marissa was on edge. We had stopped at a small café, the Mist shielding Mrs. O'Leary from mortal eyes. After a while, she was up and running around gleefully.

"Maybe we should get going. Once we get to the ice wonderland, we can ditch the dog. I don't like the way she's looking at me," I said.

Mrs. O'Leary was standing right next to me. Her face was mere centimeters away from mine and drool was dripping onto my shoulder. Her breath smelled of rubber and raw meat. Every time she would breathe, her throat would squeak so I'm guessing she swallowed a smaller dog's squeaky toy.

Nico laughed for the first time since Aurora left. It was kind of pitiful actually. That guy _really _missed her.

"Come on, girl. Let's go," Nico said, climbing aboard Mrs. O'Leary and helping Marissa up. Why does shadow-travel have to be so _dark?_

Aurora's P.O.V.

I guess a week really can change a person.

I wasn't scared of touching something and it freezing over (probably because everything here is already frozen), or hurting anyone (maybe because there's no one here _to _hurt). Even my appearance has changed. Not drastically, but it's still noticeable. My black hair has grown out a little bit more and I'm three inches taller (though Nico is still four inches above me). Even my eyes have changed. Sure, they're still the same icy blue colour, but they seem... _colder_ somehow.

Looking into the ice mirror in my cave, I noticed something… odd. My hair, slowly but surely, was turning white at the roots. I don't mean blonde, I mean _white_. As white as paper even. It was kind of scaring me. But what happened next scared me even more.

A ghost image of me floated toward the mirror's surface. Her- (well, technically she is me, but whatever) Anyway… her hand hit the other side of the glass and a crack spider-webbed the mirror.

**Lobo: Well, that was… short. Was it supposed to be that short?**

**Night: It wasn't going to be, but it is. Anyway… hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review.**

**Ninja: *yawns* What did I miss?**

**Lobo: *sighs* Just finish the author's note with us.**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~Lobo, Ninja, & Night **


	9. Chapter 8

**Lobo: Hello again! Well, we're back! Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, followed, and/or favorited! I know we said this in the last chapter, but we really do appreciate it. It means a lot to us.**

**Night: *goes and gives a virtual cake to everyone who did any of the things mentioned above***

**Lobo: Well, she'll be gone for a while. And we do not own anything besides our OCs. Wow, it feels weird to say that. I usually don't say it. You two do. Anyway, I think we may start replying to reviews in our chapters. First up (and the only one to review on the last chapter)…**

**Gabriella1914: Thank you! We're so happy you like it! Sorry about the Frozen references though. We couldn't resist the urge. We did mean to be blunt about Leo's possible death in the story because we kind of want him to be a little bit nervous about getting Aurora back since she may kill him, or at least try to. The story is set a few months after **_**The Blood of Olympus**_** so it's somewhat AU. Nico and Aurora are both 15 and Marissa is 16.**

**(Ninja: Well, Marissa **_**does**_** have a license, Lobo. We have already established this. I'm pretty sure he/she, I'm guessing 'she' because if the pen name, already knew that.)**

**We're glad you're looking forward to it, but if we kill some of your favorite characters, we are extremely sorry… maybe…**

Aurora's P.O.V.

I tried to be a good, obedient girl. I really did try. It's just so hard to be a good girl when everyone rise to corruption or they just downright hate you. My only escape (and even it couldn't be called an escape since I was still thinking about my father) was to stay in my cave and sing a lullaby he used to sing to me in Spanish.

_Silencio ahora, (Hush now,)_

_Tranquil ahora. (Quiet now.)_

_Todo está bien. (Everything's okay.)_

_Silencio ahora, (Hush now,)_

_Tranquil ahora. (Quiet now.)_

_Todo está bien. (Everything's alright.)_

_Establecer la cabeza, (Lay down your head,)_

_Cierra los ojos soñolientos, (Close your sleepy eyes,)_

_La nieve chew lentamente, (Snow falls slowly,)_

_Suavemente, suavemente. (Softly, gently.)_

_Usted se cae lentamente, (You fall slowly,)_

_En voz baja, (Quietly,)_

_Gratamente. (Pleasantly.)_

_Apoya la cabeza, (Rest your head,)_

_Cierra los ojos. (Close your eyes.)_

_Cuando usted se despierta, (When you wake,)_

_El sol saldrá. (The sun will rise.)_

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. I was _not _going to cry. My father _was _one of the people I missed the most. Sure, he favored Marissa, but she was his eldest daughter. She was responsible. She was organized. She was smart. She was pretty. She was so… _perfect!_ She was his _perfect little girl!_ And I was the troublemaker. The mistake. The one who always got into fights. But you know what? _I _wasn't the always the one who threw the first punch. I only fought to protect Marissa from the jerks at school. But did _he _see that? No! And guess what. Most of the time, I lost! Those people tried to hurt her and _I _protected her! He was nowhere to be seen! _I _was the one who came home with cuts and bruises and the occasional broken bone. But _I _stood up for her. Mom said she could see it. So why couldn't he? Mom's a much better person. At least, she's good enough for me to fight for. I guess what really came back to bite me in the rear was my lack of knowledge of Greek mythology.

And not knowing would be my downfall.

Mother told me she had been blamed for the wrongs of the Olympians. In fact, according to her, _she _used to be an Olympian. Then Zeus banished her and made her a minor goddess. That is what she led me to believe. And I, like a fool, fought for her. I trained harder on my day-off. Until _they _showed up.

At the base of the mountain, emerging from its shadow, sat Nico, Marissa, and Leo atop the hellhound Mrs. O'Leary.

I frantically darted out of my cave and hid in a large pile of snow. If they found the cave, they were _not _going to find _me_.

Nico's P.O.V.

"Geez! This place seems colder than I remember it. Are you sure we're in Canada and not Antarctica?" Leo asked through clenched teeth, rubbing his arms. I guess I didn't realize it would be _this _cold. I mean, Utah we dressed warmly, but this place is _freezing!_

The three of us walked up to the large door of Boreas' palace. It took all of us to open it and a cold breeze rushed past us.

"Can't you, maybe, make a fire, Leo?" Marissa asked, her teeth chattering.

"Fire is not allowed here," a woman said.

I turned to look at her atop the staircase of ice and my eyes widened in surprise.

A woman who didn't look a day over twenty and who looked so much like Aurora that it pained em to look at her stared back at us pointedly. Her jet black hair contrasted with her pale skin beautifully. Her eyes, a deep mocha color, seemed to bore directly into my soul.

I shook my head, clearing my mind of all thoughts that may have been forming.

"Where is my sister?" Marissa asked, looking at nothing in particular.

"The mountain. But she wants to be alone. She has told me that she resents you three. On many occasions actually. Son of Hephaestus, leave. Do not return. Your third tome here will surely be your last," she warned, looking at Leo dangerously.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll be sure to remember that. See ya'. I'm getting out of here before I turn into a Valdezsicle. Or a snowman. Hey! I could change my name to… Olaf Snowdez! Yeah! Yeah, I like that!" his voice trailed off as he walked out of the door, leading Marissa outside with him.

I could feel Khione's icy stare on my back before I even turned around.

"Leave, son of Hades," she said a little more forcefully.

"No one wants to be alone. I'll prove it to you. We'll bring her back. And you had better not be lying about her location or I'll come back and kill you myself."

"That sounds something like a threat," the snow queen said, scoffing.

I turned to the door, and walked outside to meet my friends, leaving the snow goddess in her icy fortress.

**Lobo: Yay! Our trio of heroes have reached Québec! And they're still in one piece!**

**Ninja: You sound like you didn't expect them to be. Lobo… what were you planning on doing to them?  
>Lobo: Oh… nothing. Anyway… Aurora's Lullaby was written by us and we may post a video on YouTube of me singing it (though I sound like a dying cat in my opinion).<strong>

**Night: Wow, that was a lot of people!**

**Ninja: Oh, you're back! Well, hope you all enjoyed this little chappie. So…**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~ Lobo, Ninja, & Night**


	10. Chapter 9

**Lobo: Hello everyone! Well, we are back now!**

**Nico: Maybe that isn't such a good thing.**

**Lobo: Shut up! Anyway… this one is kind of a filler chapter because we haven't had time to write and we've been trying to post this thing for a while, but the next chapter will definitely be longer.**

**Night: As you all know, we do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or anything you may remember from either of those series. We do own the Borealis family.**

**Ninja: New, on to the review responses! The only person to review on chapter 8 was GrayRoyall.**

**GrayRoyall: Weactually have heard a cat die. Our cat died in the middle of the day one summer when Lobo was around ten. The memory has haunted her ever since. We will post the title of the video, but we haven't posted the video yet.**

Aurora's .

They hadn't found me so I guess that's good. But someone had.

A high-pitched squeal erupted from behind me and my leg twisted into an unnatural position. A slight cracking sound could be heard, though it was muffled. I shifted uncomfortably, an extra 60-or-so pounds added to my back, pinning me to the ground.

I stifled a cry as the weight was lifted and the new hole in my snow pile showed the face of a little girl.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice dripping with innocence and sweetness.

I pulled myself out of the snow. I tried stand, nut found it quite difficult. My left leg was hung simply and it hurt like something I was raised not to say.

The girl had short, curly brown hair and eyes the same shade. She wore a little green sweater under a much thicker blue winter jacket. Most of her hair was stuffed under a green winter cap with Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer on it, but a few bundles fell in soft curls around her face. She had pink boots which definitely did _not_ match the rest of her attire.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright," I lied.

She didn't seem convinced, but she shrugged her small shoulders.

"Marie! Marie, où ètes-vous? (where are you?)" Both of our heads swiveled on the direction of a woman's voice.

"Mommy!" The girl, Marie, squealed and ran to the shouting woman who was apparently her mother.

I smiled fondly, thinking back to when Marissa and I were younger. Sure, she's almost two years older than me, but I still thought of her as my little sister. Gods, Marie reminded me so much of Marissa that it was painful.

"Mommy, this is my friend!"

That's when I noticed that Marie didn't speak French like her mother. And she looked nothing like her either. Her mother was a pretty blonde with skin just a tad bit lighter than her child's. Her eyes were a vivid green with little golden flecks like a green night sky.

"Qu'est-il arrive à votre jambe? (What happened to your leg?)" Marie's mother asked.

"Je suis tombé et casse. Il n'y a pas grand-chose, (I fell and broke it. It's no big deal)" I lied, fluent in French because of my mother's residence in Québec.

"Venez. Je vais vous rafistoler. (Come. I will patch you up.)"

"Merci, madame. Je vous serais très reconnaissant. (Thank you, ma'am. I would appreciate that.)"

The woman nodded and placed one of my arms around her shoulders in an effort to help me back to her house.

**Lobo: And that's a wrap! We hope you like the little fluffball known as Marie. We will be putting her in further chapters so if you didn't like her, oh well. You'll just have to get used to her.**

**Ninja: We know the chapter wasn't very long, nor was it very good, but we promise that the next one will be.**

**Night: Anyway, please feel free to leave a review in the box down below. They are greatly appreciated. And…**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~Lobo, Ninja, & Night**


	11. Chapter 10

**Lobo: Hello! We're really sorry for not updating sooner, but we haven't had internet access. But hey, we're now in the double digits!**

**Night: Well, let's get on with this! We own nothing form the series. We do own our OCs. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Ninja: And now the review responses.**

**GrayRoyall: Thank you! We're very glad that you like it. If you think Marie is cute, you'll probably hate us in upcoming chapters… sorry. It's alright about the cat, though. She was old anyway. My sister kills goldfish, too. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Gray.**

**Alexandra2658: Thank you! We read your story and it's really good! We can't wait to read the next installment!**

Nico's P.O.V.

_What a cold-hearted bi- _Marissa's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"We _are _going to find her, aren't we? I mean, what if we don't? The prophecy said something about us only having ten days. What happens in ten days? Well, technically about nine days, but still. Could Aurora die? Or maybe she kills someone else?"

Leo shuddered, probably thinking about my dream of Aurora killing_ him_. The thing is, it wasn't like watching a movie. There were pieces missing. I never actually _saw _Aurora kill him. All I had seen was Aurora hovering over Leo with a bloody blade in her hand. _Her _blade. I withheld the details from my colleagues because I figured that if they knew, then they would try to stop it from happening as best they could. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that Aurora didn't do it.

"Nico. We're here. But Aurora isn't," Leo said.

And he was right. We had wound up at a cave that looked like it was inhabited. But whoever-or whatever- was here had left recently. There was a bed in one corner and a cracked mirror in the other. A few sets of clothes were strewn across the bed, and everything seemed to be made of ice. As the sun sank lower in the sky, its light glinted off of something almost invisible to the naked eye. I walked toward it and picked it up.

"Aurora's necklace," I whispered. "She wouldn't have left it here unless she was in a hurry. It's the only weapon she has. She'll come back. We just have to wait for her."

"But who knows when she'll be back? It could be days! What if she doesn't come back? What if she knows we're here and decides she doesn't want to come back to camp? What if she hates us?" Marissa said, her voice cracking. Her eyes filled with tears and Leo tried to comfort her.

"She doesn't hate us. She'll come back, I swear. In fact, she'll probably be back by tomorrow. If she isn't, we'll go out and look for her. Alright?"

Marissa nodded, wiping her eyes.

I shoved the necklace in my pocket, trying to hold back my own tears. The necklace was freezing against my skin. Now I understood why she was able to withstand cold weather and why her skin was always cold when we touched. Gods, how I missed those nights that we stayed awake, looking at the stars. She would fall asleep in my arms, and I would carry her back to the Hermes cabin. Until she found out who she really was and left.

Sure, there wasn't anything going on between us. I mean, we're just friends. But maybe...no. She would never say yes. And yet, still I wonder…

Aurora's P.O.V.

We had made it back to the home of Marie. She had shed her winter coat, hat, and boots. Her brown hair fell in curls around her childish face. Her brown eyes sparkled while she watched the flames dance in the fireplace. My bone had been set and wrapped up with a splint. It was still difficult to walk on it, but I think the snow had helped to heal it. Madame Thernardier, as I was accustomed to calling Marie's mother, had started to warm up some leftover soup. She had offered me some, but I politely turned it down. After the few bites of that sandwich from earlier, I was still full.

I started to wonder if my friends had left yet.

"Merci pour votre hospitalité Madame, mais je dois y aller. (Thank you for your hospitality ma'am, but I need to get going.)"

"Soyez le bienvenu. Soyez prudent avec cette jambe de la vôtre. (You're welcome. Be careful with that leg of yours.)"

"Au revoir Marie, (Goodbye Marie)" I said, hugging the small four-year-old close.

"Se il vous plait ne laissez pas!" she said, hugging me even tighter. I had to pry the kid off of me. I held her out at arm's length.

"Je dois, mais je vais vous rendre visite dès que je peux. (I have to, but I'll visit you as soon as I can.)"

Marie shook her head solemnly, and as I walked back out into the snow, I could have sworn I saw a tear fall down her face.

I hadn't made it far when I noticed a slight shift in the wind's direction. I looked up for a brief moment, but was only able to catch a slight glimpse of lavender feathers before I had passed out.

Leo's P.O.V.

Okay, I'm not scared of Aurora. I'm just afraid of what she can do. I mean, fire and ice don't exactly get along. But she's Marissa's sister. Marissa hasn't smiled a genuine smile since Aurora left. It pained me to see her like that. Marissa used to tell stories of her and Aurora's adventures as children, and she used to laugh as she told them. Now, she nearly cries as she remembers them. And it was all Aurora's fault. If she hadn't left, Marissa would still smile and laugh. But now, the old Marissa is gone. And I didn't know how to get her back.

I shuffled my feet in the snow outside of the cave where Aurora had evidently taken up residence. Marissa and Nico were inside, probably thinking about Aurora again. Those two were hurt the most by the younger girl's absence. Aurora had always been the sarcastic one. She could make anyone laugh, even when I couldn't. But apparently she could make someone cry, too. Aurora knew when to be serious and when someone needed cheering up. She even made me feel happier on occasion. But now her powers somewhat spooked me. Who knows the types of things that Khione could have put in her head before we had even come close to reaching Québec? She could have told Rory that she had been the queen of Olympus and Aurora wouldn't have known better.

I caught a glimpse of something in the distance. Running toward it, I found that it was a little girl.

A little girl frozen over.

She looked to be about the age of four, wearing a green sweater, blue jacket, and pink boots. She had brown hair and eyes like Marissa, and she could have easily passed for Marissa as a child. It pained me to look at the child who looked so much like my girlfriend. As I looked away, I caught a glimpse of lavender feathers and my vision went black.

**Lobo: Okay… one, we are very sorry for killing Marie. We'll get into how she died in a later chapter.**

**Night: But if you guys remember the second prophecy in the fix, it specifically states that **_**"the life of a friend, the ice will take".**_

**Ninja: Yeah… anyway, please feel free to leave a review. We really appreciate them. And…**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~Lobo, Ninja, & Night**


	12. Chapter 11

**Lobo: Well, this should be exciting! We really are sorry about Marie's death, though. Please don't hate us. *cowers in corner***

**Ninja: Anyway… we do not own anything that you may recognize from the books, et cetera, et cetera…**

**Night: So, two chapters in one night? Hades yes!**

**Hades: Who here spoke my name?**

**Night: I hath spoken your name, father. Now go away.**

**Nico: You shouldn't have said that.**

**Night: Oops…**

**Hades:* starts chasing Night***

**Night:* runs from her father***

**Lobo: Well, on to the story!**

Nico's P.O.V.

I never thought there would be a day when I was more scared to lose someone. Until today. I thought that not knowing where Aurora was was bad. Knowing was even worse.

It had all started when Leo hadn't returned to the cave.

I had went out to search for him. In the distance I saw two figures, and as I approached them, I saw that it was a woman crying over a small child. The little girl was frozen over and Leo's tool belt lay not far off. I picked it up and ran back to the cave, leaving the woman to mourn. I didn't feel too comfortable leaving Marissa alone.

Marissa was still in the cave when I had returned, but she looked scared out of her wits.

"Marissa, what's wrong? What happened?"

"She has Leo. She has both of them. We need to go. We need to go save them," she cried jumping up and running to where she had heard my voice, crashing into me in the process.

"Marissa, calm down. How do you know she has them?" I asked, grabbing her upper arms gently to keep her from running away.

"She-she told me. She told me she'd kill them if we don't go. She'll kill them, Nico! All because we couldn't keep an eye on them. Now they're gone. Nico, please, let me go. I need to see them."

"Where are they? We'll go together."

"The top of the mountain."

"Alright. We'll bring them back, and then I am going to have a serious talk with your sister," I said, slipping my hand into hers to help guide her.

"About what? Your feelings for her?" she said teasingly, wiping her tears away.

"What feelings? I don't have any feelings for her."

"Oh come on Nico! I'm not blind! Metaphorically speaking of course. I'm a child of Aphrodite! Tell the truth! You know, I'm not even mad at you for lying to _me!_ I'm mad that you're lying to yourself! Don't think that I haven't noticed she's the only person who can ever seem to make you laugh. _Tell her_. Chances are, she may feel the same way. Besides, it may be your only chance with the way Niccolò has been flirting with her. Heck, she could die today not knowing your feelings. Do you really want that?"

"No. And she is _not_ going to die today. I'm sure of it."

There was one thing I was sure about. But that wasn't it. In fact, I wasn't even sure I knew how to breathe anymore.

Aurora and Leo were at the top of the mountain like Marissa said. And they weren't alone. The snow queen herself watched as Aurora was placed into a bucket by Cal and Zethes. Leo was placed in a separate bucket and forced to ignite himself, boiling the water. It was only after this that I realized what they were going to do with the water. And it really ticked me off.

"Hello demigods. Welcome. I'm sure you both are wondering why I wanted you to come here. I need your assistance. We are going to overthrow the Olympians! If you do not comply… well, how about we just say that your friends here will pay the price. Zethes! Show them what I mean."

Zethes stepped toward Leo and filled a bucket with boiling water. He poured it over Aurora, and the moment the water touched her, she screamed. Her hair started to lose its black color, fading like temporary hair dye. Water ran down her back, tinted with black from her hair. Steam rose from her skin where the water touched her.

"Stop it! You're killing her! You think _this_ would make us want to help you?" I shouted at the snow goddess. Her smug expression seemed to tone down a little bit.

"Nico. Leave. You can't stay here. She'll kill you, too. Take Marissa and Leo. She doesn't need you guys. She's just trying to get to you." Aurora choked back another scream as a second bucket of water was poured over her. Her eyes were no longer blue. They were brown. And that's when it hit me. Khione was draining Aurora's ice powers. She was turning her into a regular mortal. Or killing her. And knowing Khione, it was probably the latter.

Marissa and I both drew our swords, and the Boreads seemed a little bit frightened.

"Let my sister go, you jerks!" Marissa shouted as I turned her in the direction of the Boreads.

Cal and Zethes flew off in a whirlwind of lavender feathers. For some reason, Cal shouted "Pizza!" as he left.

"Serves you right for messing with my sister and boyfriend! Now it's your turn, you sub-zero wretch. Where are you?"

"Umm… Marissa. She's gone. But I doubt she's gone for good," Leo said, stepping out of his bucket.

I glanced at Aurora and had to choke back a sob.

Aurora had passed out. Her hair was drained of its black color and was now a light brown. I ran over to her and drug her out of the bucket, pulling her onto my lap. Her skin was burning to the touch, and she didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Aurora? Aurora, please wake up. Please. Aurora, wake up. This isn't funny. Wake up," I said.

"Nico. She's gone."

"No! I would've felt it. I know she isn't dead. Don't say that Leo!"

"Nico, no one can survive burns like these. Come on. Just come away from her," Marissa said, grabbing my arm. She was trying to hold back her tears.

"No! No, you're wrong! She's alive! I know she is! We just have to wait! Please, just wait."

"I'm sorry Nico. I wish there was another way, but you're giving us no other choice," Leo said, grabbing my other arm. Despite my protests, Marissa and Leo dragged me farther and farther away from Aurora's limp body.

Honestly, I don't know if it was real or just a figment of my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw a flicker of movement.

"Guys! Guys, did you see that? She moved! She's alive, just like I told you!"

Leo sighed, knowing I wasn't going to give up until I proved she was alive. Or he proved me wrong. He stomped back to where Aurora lay and placed his fingers to her throat. His eyes widened in shock.

"Guys. I've got a pulse."

**Ninja: Yay! Aurora isn't dead!**

**Lobo: She had better not die. I'll strangle you myself. She is like the child I never birthed.**

**Night:* panting* I'm back! Can we please end this?**

**Lobo: Fine.**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~Lobo, Ninja, & Night**


	13. Chapter 12

**Lobo: Hello everybody! We've got a real treat for you guys! Three updates in one week! New record! Yay! Anyway… on to more pressing matters. We do not own anything you may recognize from the series. We own the plot of this fic and the Borealis family.**

**Ninja: Umm… what he uh… **_**thing**_** in this chapter?**

**Lobo: What thi- Oh! **_**That **_**thing! Right!**

**Night: Yeah. There's a part in this chapter that may be disturbing to some readers. There is a suicide attempt. We tried to keep that part as short as possible. Well, on to the fic!**

Nico's P.O.V.

"Guys. I've got a pulse."

Marissa let me go and I ran back to Aurora. But it didn't look like her. Her hair was no longer black, nor was it brown. It was _white._ Just like…

"The snow. It's healing her." Aurora's eyes fluttered open. And _they _hadn't changed one bit.

"N-Nico? W-w-what are you d-doing here? You sh-should be at camp," she said, trying to stand.

"So should you," I stated, helping her up. Her leg was in a cast and I made a mental note to ask her what happened later. I felt two hands on my back and was roughly pushed forward… right into Aurora. Both of our eyes widened in shock, and we pulled away as quickly as our lips made contact. I made another mental note to kill Marissa when I got the chance.

I wrapped my arm around Aurora's waist and draped her arm over my shoulders. Leo intertwined his fingers with Marissa's, and the four of us walked back to Aurora's cave.

We were walking past the place where I saw the frozen girl and her mother was still there, sobbing. Aurora took notice and nearly broke down into tears.

"Madame Thernardier! What happened to Marie? Why is she-why is she frozen?"

The woman looked up at Aurora, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"She came out looking for you. She wanted to give this back to you. It fell out of your pocket. She didn't come back, and I was starting to get worried so I came out here to look for her, and I found-" she broke down sobbing again, holding out a piece of paper to Aurora.

"I'm so sorry, Madame," Aurora said, wrapping the woman in a tight hug, tears now streaming down her face as well.

"You four should get back inside. Don't want the same thing happening to you. And be careful. The cold isn't good on that leg." Aurora nodded, but not much later her leg started hurting. I offered to carry her, and as usual she protested. Even with her fighting against me, I still managed to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way to the cave. She seemed lighter than usual, and that wasn't a good thing. As soon as we reached the cave, I pulled Marissa outside. I needed to have a little _talk _with her.

Aurora's P.O.V.

Nico had given my necklace back to me earlier, but heck, I didn't even know I had lost it. I twisted the blue snowflake pendant and it turned into a sword. Leo looked a bit uneasy. His face paled as a harsh wind blew in. It was so strong that it tore the sword from my grasp. My mother materialized right behind Leo, holding my sword in her hand. Before I could say or do anything, she had run him through from behind like the coward she is.

"Did you really think I would let you_ all _escape?" she laughed before disappearing once again.

I pulled the sword out of him and applied pressure to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Of course, at the exact same moment, Nico and Marissa walked back into the cave and immediately got the wrong idea.

Nico quickly grabbed Marissa's hand and mine. Marissa grabbed Leo's hand, ripping his other one from mine. Before I knew it, we were back at camp and Nico almost collapsed. He regained his composure and roughly pushed me away.

"Leave. Just go away! You've done enough as it is," he said. I knew he was hurt because he wouldn't even look me in the eyes. And now I knew what I had done to hurt my best friend, and why all of the campers came after me in my dream. But it wasn't my fault, and I had to show him that. But my key witness was practically dead already. Instead I watched as Nico and Marissa carried Leo to the infirmary.

But if I had to die, I wasn't letting _them_ be the ones to kill me.

I ran as fast as I could with a cast on my leg to a place I hadn't been for a while: the Hermes cabin. I made sure no one was there before pulling out my necklace and turning it into a sword. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I was actually going to go through with what I had in mind. Slowly exhaling, I rolled up the left sleeve of my shirt. I felt the metal against my skin, and, even though it was rather difficult because of the size, I ran the blade across my wrist. I watched as the blood ran down my arm and dripped onto the floor. I winced at the pain. And I laughed. For the first time in a while, I laughed. Sure it hurt, but at least I could escape.

But something stopped me. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind and hugged me tightly.

"Rory, please don't do this."

"And why shouldn't I? Give me _one simple reason_ as to why I shouldn't do it," I replied tartly.

"Because…" he exhaled slowly. "Because I–I love you. I think I haven for a while, but I didn't know how to tell you. Just…_ please, don't do this._"

My eyes widened at his words. I mean, it isn't like I hadn't thought that…_ maybe…_ we could be more than friends, but the thought of him having feelings for me hadn't occurred to me. But I was kind of wondering if he actually meant it or if he was just trying to prevent me from committing suicide. Either way, it worked. I dropped my sword and he loosened his grip around my waist slightly, allowing me enough room to turn around and face him.

I didn't think I would ever be able to say this, but I kissed Nico di Angelo. And to be honest, I liked it. He seemed shocked at first, but he soon got over the shock and started to kiss me back. It was only when we came back up for air that we remembered the deep cut on my wrist. Nico, obviously _not_ a son of Apollo tried his best to patch it up. Since he wouldn't let me help, I decided that I would use the lessons from the Italian class I took last year in school.

_So che non posso riprendere quello che è successo, (I know I can't take back what happened,)_

_So che non possiamo tornare indietro al pinto di partenza, (I know we can't go back to the start,)_

_Ma si tine tra la braccia, (But holding you in my arms,)_

_Si tenendo vicino al mio cuore, (Holding you close to my heart,)_

_Ora so quello che non ho poi, (I know now what I didn't then,)_

_So che 'Il ti amo fino alla fine, (I know I'll love you until the end,)_

_Forse se avevo notato prima, (Maybe if I had noticed sooner,)_

_Non sarebbe andato così lontano, (It wouldn't have gone this far,)_

_E io lo so, (And I know,)_

_Tu sue l'unico che mi serve. (You're the only one I need.)_

"That's really beautiful. Marissa thinks you're the inept who stabbed Leo, and I'm kind of thinking the same thing. What _really_ happened?"

"It was my mom. She took my sword and stabbed Leo with it. I swear I didn't do it. You know I would never, _never_ hurt Leo. Khione said she wouldn't let all of us get out alive. I-I know what it may have looked liked, but I'm telling you the truth."

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. I believe you. Now we just have to get Marissa to believe that. Once Leo wakes up, he can back you up too. Will said Leo will live since your sword isn't made of Celestial bronze. It'll be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am," he said, wrapping his arms around me again. I buried my head in his chest, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

**Lobo: Well, that was officially the longest chapter we have ever written. And we now have ship names! Nicora and Mareo! Okay, our friend has been bugging us to put a kiss between Nico and Aurora in the fic soon so we put it in this chapter.**

**Night: Sorry about the suicide thing. We just had to put that in there. It seemed kind of fitting of Aurora's character.**

**Ninja: And it added a fluffy moment!**

**Lobo: Anyway...**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~ Lobo, Ninja, & Night**


	14. Chapter 13

**Lobo: Okay, we are really sorry for not updating sooner, but we don't have internet access until the weekend. Sometimes we don't even have it then. It may be a while before we post the next chapter.**

**Night: This one is going to be really short, but we're trying to update as soon as possible, but we don't really have time to write with school and everything.**

**Ninja: Well, we don't own anything from the books. All we own is the plot and the OCs. And now, the review responses.**

**GrayRoyall: Yes. Sadly, we killed her. Honestly, we were crying our eyes out because we had decided from the beginning that we were going to kill her, and we almost couldn't bring ourselves to do it. You know, your reviews are really funny. We kind of envy the fact that you guys can **_**be**_** funny. We have practically no sense of humor. Night actually suffers from near sightedness, too! How ironic!**

**Guest: Thank you. We tried to make it cute, but we don't know much about cuteness.**

Aurora's P.O.V.

It had been three days since Leo had been stabbed by my mother. He had finally woken up, but he was still in really bad shape. Marissa had completely stopped talking to me which seriously ticked me off. I mean, come on! It wasn't my fault! I was starting to wonder if maybe I should have just decapitated myself before Nico stopped me instead of cutting.

"Don't even think about it. If you try anything, I'll know," Nico whispered beside me. "He'll be fine. He'll tell Marissa the truth and everything will be alright. Okay?"

I nodded. He had a way of getting inside my mind, and it was somewhat unsettling. If only he could see what was in there before I screwed everything up. If I hadn't left-side, Leo would never have been stabbed and my friend Marie would still be alive.

Marie. Oh gods, Marie. She had so much life ahead of her. And then I went and screwed it up.

Nico and I walked hand-in-hand to the infirmary where Marissa was having a conversation with Leo. Marissa turned towards us, head down. I figured she was probably still angry, thinking I stabbed Leo.

"Aurora… look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions before I knew the whole truth. Leo told me what's really happened, and...and I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. You didn't know. Let's just put all of this behind us," I said pulling her into a hug. Honestly, it felt good to hug her again. I hadn't done this in a while, and I kind of missed her hugs.

"Wait a minute! Let me get this straight. Nico, are you two...?" Leo started.

"Umm…well…I don't know. Are we?" Nico asked, looking to me for an answer.

"Tell him whatever you think the answer is," I said teasingly.

"You know…I think you have a hint of Aphrodite in you, you tease," Marissa said.

"Oh Hades no!" I exclaimed. There was an awkward silence before all of us burst into fits of laughter.

**Lobo: Well, that was…short. Next time, the chapter will be longer.**

**Ninja: Please feel free to leave a review. They are greatly appreciated. Oh, and we are officially grounded so it may be a few weeks before we are able to post again. So sorry about that.**

**Night: We are the Four Horsemen and goodnight!**

**Ninja: Wrong fandom.**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~ Lobo, Ninja, & Night**


	15. The End Is Just The Beginning

**Lobo: Hello! Okay, so we finally figured out how to post on our mobile devices so we can post even though we don't have our computer.**

**Ninja: We know it has been a while so we're going to cut right to the Chase (see what I did there? H33h33).**

**Night: This will be the last chapter in this story. It's been a good run (Oops. Unintentional pun.). So now, the review responses.**

**GrayRoyall: Yes, you guys (or girls) are very funny. We laugh every time we read your reviews.**

**Guest: Thank you.**

Aurora's P.O.V.

When Leo was released from the infirmary, he, Marissa, Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, and I decided that it was time to end this winter. The snow should have melted weeks ago, but I screwed that up. Now that I see what a mess I had made, I wished I had never left. Nico held my hand as we walked to the edge of the lake. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy nudge Annabeth. As soon as she looked at him, he jerked his head in our direction. She looked at us, then back at him and nodded. He looked a little shocked at first, but a smile soon crossed over his features. He caught me looking at them and gave me a thumbs up.

"You guys may want to stand back. It may get a little cold."

"It can't be any worse than being impaled, right?" Leo joked, rubbing the place where the scar from the stab wound my mother caused would be. We all laughed with him.

When we had all stopped our laugh fest, I took a deep breath, and held my hands out with my palms up. The air swirled around me along with snow as it started to retreat back into my hands. There was so much snow that rhis took roughly five minutes to do. I felt a throbbing pain in the back of my head, and I felt somwhat dizzy. I lost my balance and hurtled toward the ground. Before I could do any damage, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Are you alright, Rory?" Nico asked. I felt his warm breath tickle the back of my neck.

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to the snow going through diffusion _into _my body. Or would it be considered osmosis since snow is made of water?" I trailed off uncertainly.

"You know, you're cute when you talk nerdy," Nico chuckled as he planted a kiss on my cheek. He pulled away from me and I found that I missed his warmth. Sure, the cold didn't bother me, but the wa rmth I felt with him wasn't on the outside. It was in the place my heart should be. So why did it still feel like there was a part of me that was missing? I was with Nico, I had my sister talking to me again, and I had made some friends at this camp. But something was telling me to go west.

At that moment, Rachel became surrounded by a bunch of green mist, and she looked like she was in a trance.

"Oh no. Here we go again..."

**Lobo: *crying* It's over...why did we end it?! I liked writing this fic. *sniffles***

**Night: Don't cry Lobo. We're writing the sequel, remember?**

**Lobo: Oh yeah! The sequel, Run Faster! Just so you know, we will probably be working on other fics for a while because we watched Maleficent this weekend so we will definitely write a fic on that because why not?**

**Ninja: Well, there was some Nicora fluff in this chapter, so I'd say we did pretty well. Thank you to all who favorited, followed, reviewed, and read. We love all of you guys! This is Lobo, Ninja, and Night, signing off for the last time in this fic.**

**All: Stay weird. Stay awesome. Stay demigods.**

**~Lobo, Ninja, & Night**


End file.
